Love That Never Dies Even If We Do
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward and Bella got married when they were human, during WW2. Decades later and Edward is a Volturi guard still devestated over his lost wife. Bella works in the hospital with Carlilse. When mistakes in the Cullen family are made, Bella and Edward will cross paths once again. Their love never died, even if they thought they did. Some drama. Volturi fights. Werewolves. Rated M!
1. We Made A Vow

Edward's POV:

Smashing down a thin tall tree, I collapsed down on the soft long grass and thought of her. One hundred and nine years ago, in my human life, I fell deeply in love with a woman called Bella Swan. My beautiful dreamy wife. My everything. Even with the amount of time that has passed, my memories of her never dimmed for my love for her was so strong. A long time ago, during the war, I was trained up as a solider and ordered to fight for my country. Bella was heart broken and made me promise to not get killed, we shared a long passionate kiss... and then we got separated.

During the war our station was ambushed by the Nazi Germans and we were demolished by the surprise attack. A bullet had pierced my shoulder and I laid down on the floor in shock. Just like me others were shot with machine guns, all falling to the floor as they bled out. If they were lucky they were shot in vital areas, that way it would be quick. I wasn't scared to die at first, but then I remembered my promise. The promise I kept to my wife was the only thing that made me crawl my way to safety without being seen.

Days passed until a rescue team came to save me, in the helicopter I gazed down and thought about nothing but my Bella Swan, she had saved my life. She was the reason I fought. She was my something to fight for. We landed the same day, I was allowed a few weeks to recover before they would need me again. I was also given a medal for my bravery, it was an honour but I would have traded it to have Bella in my arms for just a mere second. That's all I wanted. Bella was a Doctor and would be working in the hospital to treat fallen soldiers. All I wanted was to run to that hospital and kiss her.

How much I wish that happened instead of what really happened.

When I asked the General if I could go to the hospital to see my wife; Dr. Swan, he sat down with a guarded expression. This obviously worried me and I forgot all about rank as I ordered him to tell me. All he did was send in two soldiers to take me to the hospital. When I got there, all that was left was rubble dust, large cracked rock that ran down as something that used to be a wall of the hospital. I fell to my knees, closed my eyes and refused to believe it.

That's what I'm doing now. One hundred and nine years later.

Later on, I turned into an emotionless and robotic solider. My mission was to get revenge on the Germans. I fought without fear and I killed them, I killed hundreds of them without remorse. I was promoted time and time again. At one point I was offered to work behind the scenes and plan attacks but I turned it down without a second thought. I wanted to be on the front line, that way I could hopefully be shot down finally. And that's what happened, I was shot in the leg and then the stomach. I remembered falling on my back and thinking of her. Then I remembered whispering 'Please forgive me' before I closed my eyes and stopped fighting.

I had felt someone pick me up over a shoulder, and I remember going really fast. Then I remembered being laid down on a table. Then I remembered screaming in absolute agony.

When I had woken up on the same table, I was greeted by a woman who introduced herself as Esme. Inside I loathed her, she had saved me. No, in fact she damned me to a life I would have to live without my precious wife by my side. A life I didn't want. However, over time I understood her reasons for saving me and grew to like her. She was a lot like my mother, and she was my mother in this supernatural life.

"Edward." Alice's soft voice came from a tree up above on the other side of the meadow.

I sighed and sat up, leaning my head in my hands. With Alice here, I attempted to pull it together. These were not proud moments I wanted anyone to witness, no matter how hard it was to keep myself in tact. I usually do quite well considering the amount of pain I was in and how much I had to stay in the public eye with being a Volturi Guard.

Alice had placed a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way, "Your not alone Edward."

I looked up at her and put on a smile and made sure it looked genuine.

Bella's POV:

Outside the Cullen mansion, I stood watching the stars. There was millions of them. All shining brightly in the dark sky. Making the night more beautiful. I wondered where heaven was. Was it actually up there? Was there a heaven? I glanced down at my hand, the hand that had a ring on since 1941.

"Hey unbelievably sexy dreamy girl." Jasper greeted with a grin as he wandered over to stand next to me. Since day one Jasper has always flirted with me, he knew by now that I was still way too hung up on my dead husband to move on, but he kept it up all the same.

I laughed lightly and moved my gaze down from the stars.

Jasper sighed, "Garrett's..."

"Yeah I know." Garrett had recently made a mistake that could separate the family when Irina finds out. Eleazer had caught him doing it back in Alaska and Garrett reassured that he would tell Irina. That was nine hours ago. Irina was out hunting with Rosalie, and she didn't know that Garrett was back from Alaska yet.

"Irina's going to be livid." If you knew Irina then you would the say the same.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to the yelling." I pulled a slight face.

"As if they didn't fight enough." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Why did he do it?" I questioned after a moment.

Jasper pulled a frown. "Because he's an idiot."

"Well, we all knew that." I smiled amused.

"Hey, I'm right here." Garrett gestured to himself as he walked up from behind us.

"Sorry but you are." I apologized in the nicest way after what he did.

Garrett sighed in defeat, "I know." Then he turned to us both. "But I couldn't help it, it's like I had no control."

Jasper forced his gaze somewhere else. Jasper had a background story that related to what Garrett had done, so this kind of hit him on a personal level. Though Garrett didn't mean to inflict pain onto anyone. I shared a small look with Garrett for a moment.

**Hello, this is another story I thought about doing. This chapter mostly gets you up to speed, other chapters from here will be better. I think you can guess what Garrett has done but you'll find out soon enough. Please review my story!**


	2. Speak The Memories

Edward's POV:

Standing in the Volturi hall in my black cloak, I read the mind of a man pleading for his life helplessly. He was the last one left out of the giant herd that had been lured inside. All of which were now laying lifelessly on the stone floor. No blood had been spilt though, it had all been sucked out of them. Nothing gone to waste. I stood there with an emotionless expression and starred at the man through cold eyes.

"You may have the last one Edward." Aro allowed with a wave of his hand.

I didn't take my eyes away from the man as I stepped forward. He stumbled backwards and I doubted he could see through the amount of tears falling down his eyes. I took another step. He fell this time to the ground and cowered under his arms in a useless attempt to hide. Going in a blur, I appeared beside his, lifted him up and then sunk my teeth in the soft skin of his neck.

Bella's POV:

"Dr. Swan. Your needed on floor six." A Nurse passing by informed.

I looked up from the clipboard in my hands and nodded briefly.

"Bella, did you hunt last night?" Carlisle muttered in a voice too low for humans.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I reassured as I handed the clipboard in to the Nurse behind the counter. "Why? Is there a lot of blood on floor six?"

"Yeah, and it's not exactly your normal patient." Carlisle announced and he had my full attention now. "Do you know Sam Ulley?"

I gave him a look, "The werewolf?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Why would he need the hospital, they heal quickly." I let confusion seep through my voice.

"He's not the patient." Carlisle corrected. "His fiancé is the patient. They got in a fight and you could imagine how it could have ended badly. This time he got pushed too far."

I nodded slightly with a sad frown.

"He didn't mean it, I spoke to him. He wouldn't hurt her purposely." Carlisle shook his head.

"Well, how bad is the damage?" I questioned.

"She has a large claw mark across one side of her face, I think it only just missed her eye." Carlisle informed.

"Is he still here?" Was my next question.

"Yeah, why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because that means I have to restrain from slapping him." I announced before heading off.

"Please don't start a fight." Carlisle muttered again.

I flashed him a smile as I turned around.

Edward's POV:

"Edward." Alice opened the door and entered my room. It wasn't decorated. It was dark and the walls were bricks with no paint or anything covering them. I didn't want to be in luxury. I didn't deserve it. In my human life I took an oath to protect and serve my country, but doing that I failed to protect the one thing that mattered. My wife. If I were there then things could have ended differently. Maybe I could have saved her. Or died with her. Either way it was better than this.

Alice sat on the floor opposite me and we sat in silence for half an hour before she broke the silence.

"How old was she?" Alice's voice held nothing but curiosity.

I froze at the question. No one ever asked me about her. Not even Alice had ever asked questions about my loss.

"You don't have to answer if it's too much. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I reassured, but my voice was saying something else. "She was twenty three."

"A year younger than you." Alice smiled sadly.

I didn't speak anything else.

Alice sighed lightly and nodded to herself before going to stand up.

I glanced at her before looking forward again, "She had this German Shepard dog that she grew up with." I announced and she sat back down. "Her dad was a solider and he had to leave her with her Uncle and Auntie while he went to war, and he wanted to leave her with something to remember him by, and something to protect her, so he brought a German Shepard with the money he had left and gave it to her on her fifth birthday."

Alice grinned as she I shared the rare information I gave. "That's really nice."

I chuckled a little, "He was called Ed, believe it or not, and he used to follow her around everywhere. He wouldn't let me anywhere near her for around a month. One time I sneaked into her house in just boxers and dressing gown," I announced with a wicked grin and Alice laughed. "Well, the dog had me pinned to the wall barking. She was surprised to see to say the least and she literally chucked me out before her dad would catch us, but I sneaked in a quick kiss." I smirked a bit.

Alice laughed again, "I can't believe you did that."

"I was a different person around her." I smiled and then sighed and pursed my lips.

"You don't have to go further if it's too much." Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "Did you know I had to propose to her three times before she finally said yes?"

Alice raised and amused brow, "What?"

I chuckled and glanced at her, "The first time I proposed was at school when she was walking out a classroom, we weren't even dating then and it was the first time I saw her, the proposal was only half serious. Second time we were actually going out and it was on her front doorstep, it was tipping it down, she said no but she kissed me... it only lasted for a second but it made my heart race and I knew I would never stop asking."

"And the third?" Alice urged on.

"The third time I proposed it was at her doorstep again... and I didn't know her dad had came back from the war to visit, and he was standing behind the door-"

Alice couldn't help it and bust out laughing. I could see how much she was loving this. She had always been intrigued about my lost love. They all were. It just hurt to talk about her.

"What did he do?" Alice asked with a grin.

"He chased me down the street." I answered with an amused and pain twisted smile.

"Wow, I wish I could have been a fly on that wall." Alice shook her head once.

"Yeah, you have no idea." I raised my eye brows and nodded slowly.

Alice was quiet and she sat with a smile, and I knew she was waiting for the time Bella would say yes.

"The fourth time, I dragged her with me to this beautiful meadow. I had a whole picnic laid out on a blanket for her. We didn't even get to eating the food, I couldn't wait any longer to ask the question, and this time she said yes and..." I groaned and pinched the bridge in my nose, squinting my eyes tightly shut.

Alice placed hand over mine.

I took a deep breath through my nose, "Our wedding was perfect and she looked..." I trailed off shaking my head. I couldn't put into words how good she looked. She was perfection. My beautiful dreamy wife. "I wish I had a photo of her to show you."

Alice smiled sadly, "Me too."

I sighed once again.

"She was very pretty then?" Alice tried to get the conversation moving again.

"Everyone wanted her. All the boys at school would chase her, literally, including me. Sometimes they would come out of no where and kiss her." I shook my head as I remembered how jealous I used to get. She would always grab my hand and kiss my cheek every time I got too jealous.

"You were the jealous type then?" Alice raised an amused brow.

I shook my head, "Not until I met her."

Alice continued to laugh a little longer.

"You know," I started with a genuine expression and a slight smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "You would never meet such a kind and sincere person."

Alice smiled sadly again. Then it fell silent again. Before Alice sighed and glanced down, "I wish I got to know her." I nodded slowly and starred down at the ground. To be honest I was very proud of myself for talking about her without breaking down. It felt nice to talk of her and go through my memories of her, even if it was bizarrely painful.

If only she were alive.

**Hiya guys! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. New Member Of Volturi

Forks. Lakeside. Early morning.

James ran jumped down from the railings and onto the old speed boat, wearing a devilish grin. The man on the bat swiftly turned around after jumping from the sudden noise. He looked James up and down before finally speaking, "Wu-who are you?" He asked terrified.

The a flash of red passed the corner of his eyes and he turned around to see a beautiful red haired woman starring back at him. Now he was a completely different kind of nervous, and for this he felt ridiculous. _Come on Wayne!_ He told himself to snap out of it.

"Wu-what do you want?" Wayne stuttered, and he kicked himself for it. He had wanted to come off as strong and someone not to be messed with. Obviously it didn't go that way for him.

"You." James answered.

"W-" Wayne was about to ask what the hell he meant but instead the red haired woman, Victoria, kicked him down. James climbed over his and pulled out his wrist. Wayne watched in horror as the man pulled his wrist to his open mouth, and watched as his sharp teeth pierced his skin effortlessly. Wayne shrieked in pain as his life was slowly sucked away.

Bella's POV:

The whole family was downstairs. The yelling had started. Irina found out what Garrett had done. Finally he had built up the courage to tell her after eight hours after doing it. Irina was livid and she was in the middle of a proper rampage upstairs. As Garrett apologized and apologized. Carlisle sighed quietly in his stance, which was understandable. He was the father figure in the family. So this was probably difficult for him, he loved us all and wanted us to stay together.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Rosalie shook her head in disgust.

Everyone looked over at her.

"Baby he's really upset about it-" Emmett tried to defend Garrett a little.

"As he should be!" Rosalie snapped.

"We all make mistakes." Emmett pulled a sad smile.

"Having an affair is not a mistake." Rosalie folded her arms. "It's a decision."

Emmett sighed in defeat and nodded sadly.

I glanced between them once before shifting my gaze up the stairs where a loud thud happened, followed by the noise of a smashing window. I shared a look with Carlisle.

"What the hell...?" Jasper began to stomp up the stairs.

Edward's POV:

Aro was expecting someone. Alice had a vision twenty one hours ago of a woman with blonde hair called Irina arriving. No one here knew her or even heard of her for that matter. Aro assumed she just wanted a place in the guard. Which he would most likely give, especially if she had a gift worth investing in. My gift? I could read people's minds. Only what is passing through the person's mind at that moment, not like Aro who could read every thought you have ever had with one touch.

The giant doors opened with a loud noise. Entering the hall was the blonde woman Irina.

"Irina, we have been expecting you." Aro cooed.

Irina kept a guarded and stone cold expression, "I want to join you."

"As I presumed." Aro's light footsteps gently tapped down the cold stone steps that led to the thrones. "But, I must do an examination before I can consider your membership." Aro got closer so he was one more step away. He held out a smooth hand, "May I?"

Irina looked weary and debated briefly, and then placed a hand in his. Aro closed the remaining gap and used both hands to grab hold of her hand. It was quite a large hand as well. She was a big woman; not in the sense that she was fat but in the way she was very tall for a woman. Aro skimmed through her thoughts, and I read Aro's thoughts to see what he saw.

Irina met a man called Garrett and they fall in love, got married and have been for decades. Until recently Garrett told her that he had an affair. When she demanded an explanation, Garrett regretfully told her that he had met his true mate; Kate. In attempt to get away from him and this Kate, she fled over here and wants a place on the guard.

Aro pulled away and gave a sad smile, but I knew he didn't really care. "How unfair."

Irina didn't say anything.

"I do wonder though." Aro had wandered to his throne before turning around slowly. "Do you plan on returning to Forks, you have family there."

Irina wore a serious look, "I am never returning to Forks."

**Thanks to those who have favourited this story! Please review!**


	4. Saving

One Month later:

Edward's POV:

"I told you no!" Irina yelled.

"Just because I found my mate doesn't mean you should run off and join the Volturi!" A man I figured out to be Garrett exclaimed. "Do you know how childish this is!"

"All I know is that I wasted decades of my life with you, time I can never get back!" Irina responded. We were outside the Volturi walls. When Garrett arrived Irina caught his scent and sought him out quickly. Ever since then they have been yelling. Aro sent me to check on things.

"Oh, please!" Garrett shook his head. "Our time together wasn't wasted, we had a great time. But things don't always stay the same! I didn't _choose_ to fall in love with someone else! I didn't _choose_ to break your heart! Things turn out the way they do for a reason that no one can explain!"

"It may just ''turn out'' that I snap the neck of this woman you so call love!" Irina snapped and this time she had gone too far.

Garrett's eyes turned to a coal black, "She's only human." His voice was very low, even to a vampires ears.

Irina starred back, "It would be all too easy."

"You wouldn't dare." It came out as a menacing sneer.

"I never thought you would dare to cheat on me," Irina stepped forward. "But people are full of surprises aren't they?"

A low growl came from Garrett's chest, deep within.

Reading both of their thoughts, I learned that the human girl was called Kate and she lived in Alaska. Kate knew about vampires, after all her family were vampires. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazer were her family. Carmen found Kate as a tiny baby that had sadly been abandoned in a garbage bin outside a hospital. The family of vampires took her in after Carmen and Eleazer always wanting a child of their own. When Garrett and a big bear-like man called Emmett visited them, Kate caught Garrett's eye and vice versa.

In one big flash, Irina was gone.

Garrett's eyes widened in terror and he rushed after her.

Knowing what it's like to loose the love of your life, I too ran after her. I wished that sort of pain upon no one.

Bella's POV:

Using vampire speed, I was able to save Emily Young's life before she bled out. Of course I shut the door and made sure no one would walk in and see my supernatural ability. Sam had sat in the corner with his head peeking up from his hands. Looking at him, you could see just how devastated he was at his action. To be honest, this was the worse outcome of a fight I had ever seen. Emily didn't appear mad, she kept reassuring Sam that everything was alright and that it wasn't his fault. Even though it told her to try not talking so much because of the pain.

"Thank you so much." Sam stepped in front of the door. "I will never forget this. Natural enemies or not." Sam surprisingly stuck his hand out.

I glanced down at his hand for a second before shaking it. Natural enemies or not, he seemed like an alright guy. That is when he's not ripping his fiancé's face off.

"I'll give you two a moment," I glanced at the door. "But you should know that there's a lot of people waiting to hear stories about this bear attack." I knew there were cops on the other end of the door, and Emily's family and friends. There was also the rest of the pack but they obviously knew it was no bear attack. Sam looked down and nodded. Emily reached for his hand.

Edward's POV:

"Irina stop!" Garrett was forced to whack her body and make it fly up into a large pine tree covered in thick snow.

Irina got down and ran for the wooden house, a very large house. It looked like they had made it themselves and it looked expensive. Very cosy on the inside. I guess they would have to make it cosy if it had a human living inside of it. Just as Irina passed, I grabbed hold of her. She was strong, but I was stronger and it didn't take much for me to keep her put. Garrett appeared in front of her as she thrashed around in my arms.

"Let me go!" She roared.

My grip only tightened.

"Do you understand how petty this is, Irina!" Garrett was livid and his eyes were still coal black. "Your trying to kill her out of sheer jealousy! She has done nothing wrong! She's innocent! If your trying to kill someone then it should be me!" he gestured to himself.

"I'm debating it!" Irina sneered.

"No." A soft voice tried to be firm came from the doorway of the household.

"What are you doing Kate, get inside! Now!" Garrett pointed.

Kate took a step forward instead.

"Ooh, she's brave. Or stupid, take your pick." Irina commented.

"Kate, please." Garrett pleaded. "Go back inside."

Kate swallowed and starred into his eyes for a moment, eyes that had softened after looking at her. Kate gave a small nod and turned around. Passing her on the doorway, was the rest of the family. The vampires.

"What is this nonsense?" Eleazer demanded an answer.

"Irina, what are you doing here?" Carmen frowned as she watched her with a weary expression.

"She's here because she thinks killing Kate will solve everything!" Garrett's head snapped to her.

"Oh, I don't believe it will solve anything. I do believe however that it will feel good and very satisfying." Irina almost whispered as she spoke.

"Irina!" Tanya tried to shout some sense into her.

"This is not like you at all." Eleazer shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry to disappoint." Irina tried to get free again, but her attempts were useless.

This time the family shifted their gaze to me.

"Who's he?" Tanya questioned.

"I don't know but he's one of the few vampires on my good side." Garrett replied.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he's not on mine." Irina huffed as she realized it was no use. I was too strong for her to escape.

"Calming down now?" Carmen tilted her head.

Irina sighed in defeat.

"Because we could always get Jasper to come down." Carmen threatened. Who's Jasper?

Irina glanced up and didn't say anything.

"Now, can we talk? Like civilized people." Garrett suggested as he crossed his arms.

Bella's POV:

Finishing signing a chart, I wandered forward to get closer to the counter where I would hand in the folder. Something stopped me however, or should I say someone. Though I should probably say one of the werewolves.

"Hey, my names Jake." He introduced himself.

I glanced up to see a tall, tanned, muscular man with short black hair. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know." Jake gave a small smile. "I wanted to thank you for saving Emily. I know Sam sees himself eternally in your depth. But you should know that all of us are grateful. No... human doctor could have likely saved her."

I nodded and smiled, "Your welcome." Then I went to move passed him but he jumped in front of me. I raised a brow, giving him a questioning look.

Jake ruffled his hair, "Sorry, um..."

"Okay." I went to move past him again but he did the same thing. "I said it was okay the first time but now it's just getting annoying."

Jake let out a chuckle and nodded, "I wanted to tell you something... but I can't." He sighed.

"That's unfortunate." I nodded.

He laughed again and grinned. "Your beautiful."

Well that was strange coming from a werewolf. "Thank you?" I asked more than said.

"What? Not been called beautiful before?" He seemed to be very doubtful of that.

"Well, yeah. But not by a werewolf." I explained.

"I guess not." Jake grinned. "I'm glad I'm your first."

What? I glanced around briefly.

Jake did a face-palm thing. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that- I just meant in the way that I was the first to say that your- and being a werewolf-" His words came fast and rambled.

"I know what you meant." I laughed lightly at his expression. "Don't worry." I told him.

Jake sighed and grinned again, "Okay. Thanks for saving Emily, I hope to see you again."

Confusion was over my features at the moment, why were the werewolves all nice around here? I knew another one of them that was nice, Paul – I think, I bumped into him when we first moved to Forks and he kept smirking at me. It got quite annoying when he tried to kiss me, I couldn't kiss anyone other than Edward. And... pain. It hurt to think of him. I missed him too much. Too much to move on, even after all these years. Even after nearly a century. I still had my ring, I still wore it. I never had the heart to throw it in the ocean or anything. It was the last thing I had from him, the only thing left.

My eyes flickered over to see Carlisle watching me, a chart in his hands and a Nurse next to him.

**Hello! Please review!**


	5. The Offer

Edward's POV:

Garrett, Irina and Carmen were upstairs sorting things out. Eleazer was on the phone to someone called Carlisle, no doubt talking about the recent events. Tanya was sat on the sofa and was starring at nothing, though occasionally she would steal glances at me. Kate looked distraught as she sat up against the wall. I watched her for a moment before making my way over and sitting by her side.

I could hear her heart beating. I could smell the fresh blood flowing through her veins. After one hundred and nine years I had developed a some-what strength to be around humans. To be fair I was quite well practised. However, if her blood escaped the barrier of her skin, I knew I would not hesitate.

"Why did you come?" Kate had shifted her gaze to me. "Why did you stop her from getting to me? Not that I'm not grateful or anything but... you don't even know me."

I kept my eyes forward. "Because I know what it feels like to loose someone you love the way he loves you."

Tanya's gaze wandered to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kate seemed sincere and she looked down.

I just nodded.

Bella's POV:

"Hey, Bella! Look!" Emmett boomed with laughter as he had a fight with the massive grizzly bear.

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett stop playing with your food."

"Don't try and take my fun away! That's what Rosalie does, that's why I prefer hunting with you!" Emmett pushed the bear so it fell backwards. In his human life, Emmett was attacked and mauled by a bear. So it was pretty clear why bears were his choice of food.

"Has Rosalie gotten any better?" I asked curiously, I had just came back from the hospital. Emmett worked as a mechanic in Forks. Rosalie worked in a large business, though I'm told she does all the work in a flash before starring at her reflection in the computer screen at her office cubicle.

"You tell me!" Emmett snapped the neck of the bear and it landed to the floor with a rumbling thud. Emmett turned his head to me, "She talks to you more than she talks to me these days. She's always seen you as her little sister. And just because Garrett has an affair, apparently that means I'm in her bad books as well."

"Why's that?" I pulled a face.

"I don't know. I've given up asking on her weird moods." Emmett shrugged and lifted the bear up. "I tend just to go with it, she always comes back around." Then he sunk his teeth into the bears neck.

I looked down and leaned on the tree.

Edward's POV:

"Edward," Eleazer strolled down the stairs with light thuds with each step. He held out his hand. "We are appreciative of your involvement with stopping Irina from doing something extremely rash."

I shook his hand and pulled a smile.

"We would be honoured if you would stay with us for a bit longer." He offered and gestured around. "You can make yourself at home if you wish."

"That's alright." I rejected politely. "I should be getting back now."

"Oh, of course." Eleazer nodded.

"You could stay." Carmen appeared at the top of the stairs. "You might just have saved Kate's life, it would be the very least we could do. Besides, it would be nice to have the extra company."

To my surprise, I actually thought about their offer. I've been with the Volturi for a long long time. Maybe it would be good to have the change of scenery. I would miss having Alice around though. They said they wanted the extra company but I'm not much of that. I don't think I should move in with people I just met either.

"Surely you must be tired of the Volturi castle by now?" Carmen gave a warm smile.

"You have no idea." I chuckled.

Her smile grew, "Could you just think about it?"

I thought for a moment, then I nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll think about it."

**Hiya, please review this chapter!**


	6. We Leave

Edward's POV:

A week more or less later I made the decision to leave the Volturi. I notified Aro of this decision not long ago. Carmen was pleased and the family was very welcoming, apart from Irina but she wasn't even part of this family; she was with the Cullen's down in Forks or somewhere. Though Carmen was happy I decided to join, I made it clear that it was not likely to be permanent. Now I left the Volturi I was free to go anywhere I wanted. Visit the world. Why not? It was better than being stuck inside a castle all day.

"So, you decided to finally leave the Volturi." A voice I recognised well came from behind me.

I looked up from the firewood I had collected and turned around in the snow.

"Guess who else left." She wandered closer.

I grinned, "You left?"

"Sure did." Alice chuckled. "The only thing keeping me there was the fear to leave and my closest friend."

"I'm sure Aro isn't too happy about his too pawns leaving in the same week." I concluded a decent assumption.

"Well, no. But he can't do anything about it really." Alice shrugged.

"No, not really." I smiled.

"Irina, come on. What is the point in staying here? Go back to Forks, travel, do something but you can't stay here. I don't trust you around Kate. You hate her too much." Garrett's voice caught mine and Alice's attention. He had just exited the house and Irina was on the door step.

"I told you, I'm not going to kill her." Irina spoke in a clear tone, trying to get through to him.

"And I believe you, but you really lost it with her before and I'm not going to have Kate in danger from you." Garrett folded his arms.

"Why are you saying you trust me when you obviously don't?" Irina appeared fed up of his 'bullshit' as she put it.

"Fine." Garrett started in defeat and stepped closer. "I don't trust you around Kate and I don't want you here."

"I was here way before Kate was even born." Irina shook her head.

"Kate is apart of this family more than you ever were." Garrett pointed out. "We lived in Forks remember?"

I turned to Alice and stopped listening to them bickering once again. "What's your plan then? Are you staying here? Going around the world?"

"I don't really have a plan yet." Alice replied. "At the moment I'm just going with the flow."

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

"Is that what your doing?" Alice questioned.

"Kind of." I agreed with a small nod.

Alice grinned, "Well, you should know that I've taken a quick glimpse into the future."

"Yeah?" I urged on, intrigued.

Alice's grin was massive and plastered on her face as if engraved, "Let's just say we're going to like meeting the Cullen's."

**Please review!**


	7. Seeing What We Lost

Bella's POV:

The Denali family had told us that Irina had ran to Alaska with the thought to kill Kate, but apparently a man held her back. When Rosalie heard she muttered 'Good ridden' – she thought Irina had every right to act the way she did. Jasper had phoned and offered to come down and keep her calm when around Kate but they politely denied, saying there was no need.

However, Garrett has been insisting that Irina leaves Alaska but she wasn't having any of it. So he called up Carlisle while he was at the hospital and asked if he could talk to Irina. Carlisle and Irina had always gotten on well so Carlisle was probably Garrett's last hope, to settle things in a friendly way anyhow. Once Carlisle got the call he dragged most of us along. Emmett was happy because of the snow. Rosalie wanted to go because she wanted to back up Irina if Garrett tried anything or even Kate. Jasper was the only one not going though, he works as a lawyer in a small company and they were insisting that he go to court and present the case. Normally he liked to stay out the spotlight, but he had to do it sometimes.

"I bet this Kate hasn't even said sorry to Irina." Rosalie shook her head as she gazed out the window from the back seat.

Carlisle glanced at her in the mirror as he drove.

"I bet she's to scared to apologize to the vampire that tried to kill her." Emmett backed up Kate this time, sitting next to Rosalie.

Rosalie huffed a little.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Emmett's head popped in between mine and Carlisle's seats at the front.

"Oh my God for the hundredth time in the same minute no!" I looked up from the hair band I had been fiddling with.

Carlisle laughed and even Rosalie cracked a small smile.

"I'm only asking, geez." Emmett leaned back. "Mom!"

My eyes snapped up again. He did _not_ just call me mom...

Edward's POV:

We were all sitting on the sofa's in the lounge. Recently I had hunted in the area, there weren't any humans around so I settled on some birds I caught in the trees. I hadn't gone far. It wasn't even long ago that I last hunted, I just needed to drink more because of being around Kate. With the way Garrett looks at her I didn't want to strip her away from him. No one should go through that.

In the lounge we were all watching TV, though Kate was the only one that was interested in it. Garrett just sat there admiring her. Eleazer and Carmen were whispering sweet nothings to one another. Irina sat in the seat next to me as she glared at Garrett. Then there was Alice who was flipping through one of Tanya's magazines. Tanya who was rolling her eyes at Carmen and Eleazer.

"Alice." I got her attention. "What did you mean when you said we would like meeting the Cullen's?"

Alice simply smiled; a knowing smile.

"Seriously?" I raised a brow.

She turned her attention back to the magazine.

I suppressed a sigh of frustration and leaned back. On the TV there was a movie playing called Pearl Harbour. I had never seen it before but I haven't really seen any movies before. Since when did they have colour? The movie caught my attention when it had the Japanese bombers flying over America to bomb Pearl Harbour. World war II. Hmm. I folded my arms.

Then something out of the blue happened. Irina had finished glaring at Garrett – for the time being any way, and grabbed either side of my face to smash her lips to mine. My eyes widened. It hurt. It physically hurt to have other lips on mine that weren't my wife's. I moved her hands and pulled back with no consideration of her feelings. However I knew she wasn't doing it because she liked me, she was trying to get a reaction out of Garrett. A failed attempt as well. Garrett was too busy starring at Kate in adoration.

Alice shared a look with me before she shifted her gaze to Irina.

I whipped my lips subconsciously.

Irina huffed and stormed off.

Probably shouldn't have whipped my lips.

Bella's POV:

Carlisle's car was running lower and lower on fuel. Thankfully there was a gas station not too far down the road. Carlisle hopped out and began refilling the car. Carlisle handed me some money and me and Emmett walked down to the pay out. Rosalie waited in the car with a sulky but deep in thought expression. I wanted to read her mind, I wondered if she was plotting something. You know I would love to meet someone who could read minds.

"How about we stay in here until Rosalie cheers up a bit?" Emmett suggested with a deadly serious tone.

I let out a light laugh as he closed the door behind us.

"I'm serious." Emmett used theatrical hand gestures. "I mean I love her more than anything but she can be so stroppy sometimes."

"Yeah sure, and us making her wait is going to solve that." I wandered to the counter and sorted the money out while Emmett continued to make his case.

"At least we won't be around her to notice." Emmett pointed out.

"What about Carlisle?" I glanced out the window.

"It's every man for himself." Emmett put on a voice.

I rolled my eyes but smiled with amusement.

The woman at the counter chuckled, "You two are very cute."

I smiled in a friendly way towards her as she handed back the change.

"We are aren't we?" Emmett leaned on the counter.

"Brother and sister?" The woman guessed.

I nodded.

"Very cute." The woman chuckled and nodded again as we took our leave. Emmett gave a big wave as he exited. I chuckled at that. When we got to the car I handed the change over to Carlisle who then put it back in his pocket. He was wearing blue jeans but then a big black coat, not wanting to stand out in the snow with just a shirt on. Emmett was wearing jogging bottoms with big black boots and a black coat with a grey hood. Rosalie wore blue boot leg jeans with a white coat and Ugg boots. I wore black skinny trousers and shoes with a brown coat, it was quite a thin coat but it looked the part.

Climbing back into the car, I didn't bother putting the seat belt on. In fact I didn't even think about putting it on. Back when I was human we didn't really have seatbelts so it wasn't like I would do it out of habit.

Rosalie seemed debating before she leaned forward, "Did that woman say you looked cute together?"

"Not in that way." I corrected with a glance.

"If you want we can go ask her if we look cute together?" Emmett suggested to Rosalie with a smirk.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I'm not walking all the way in there just to see if she thinks we look cute."

"All the way in there?" Emmett pointed towards the building as he pulled a face. "It's like ten steps away from this car."

"No it's not, and it doesn't matter because I'm not doing it." Rosalie finished the conversation.

"Your no fun sometimes." Emmett folded his arms and pulled a face a three year old would pull when he's sulking about something.

By the look on Rosalie's face; she was debating on whether to smack him.

"Stop acting like a child Emmett," Carlisle climbed back into the front seat. "Your one hundred years old."

Emmett huffed.

Rosalie snickered.

I smiled amused and glanced at Carlisle who started the car. Carlisle's car was a black Mercedes, and that's about all I knew. My knowledge on cars was certainly not advanced. Though I did know I preferred the cars back in the olden days to the ones we have now. Cars back then were more unique looking and were more interesting. Cars now-a-days all looked the same box type shape.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Emmett popped his head up front with a cheeky smile.

I didn't answer, all I did was push his face away and back where it came from which made him bust out laughing.

Edward's POV:

Tanya looked curious as she casually wandered over to me. We were outside. The snow was a foot deep but it didn't bother me. Kate and Garrett were inside still, next to the fire. Carmen and Eleazer... were doing something upstairs in their room that I'm not comfortable talking about.

"Hey." Tanya began and I knew she had something on her mind.

"Hi." I replied and waited for it, not actually waiting for long though.

"About what you said before to Kate," She brought up. "About you loosing someone. Who was she?"

"My wife." I answered and I was prepared to leave it at that but I knew she wanted to hear more so I went on further. "I was married in my human life to this girl and she died by German bombers in a hospital." My voice was blunt.

"Oh," She nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"I've never felt... love, that strong before." Tanya drifted into her thoughts. "I mean, I've loved people. I love Eleazer. I love Carmen, Garrett and Kate but... I've never been deeply in love before."

I studied her face for a second.

"What's it like?" She asked with a curious glint in her eye.

I thought about it for a moment. Then I answered, "Painful." I forced a fake smile.

Bella's POV:

"Of course I'm allowed to slap you, I'm your wife!" Rosalie said as if it were obvious.

"No your not allowed to slap me _because_ your my wife!" Emmett corrected her. Somehow they had gotten onto the conversation about how Rosalie has slapped him too much in their marriage. Rosalie denies slapping him often. Emmett thinks that she should never get to slap him again unless he can slap back.

"I'm your wife I can punish you when you say something stupid!" Rosalie interjected.

"I never say anything stupid!" Emmett denied with a defensive tone.

Rosalie gave a look.

Edward's POV:

"So," Tanya kicked some snow. I was stood on a giant rock where some trees were, just casually wandering around. "What was her name?" She asked just as Alice came over from hunting some birds.

I sighed loudly, "Bella Swan."

Tanya's head snapped up when I said her name. That made me wonder. Tanya's eyes had widened and her mouth was parted. I frowned a little, that was a weird reaction. What caused it? After a moment she questioned me, "I'm sorry, did you say... Bella Swan?"

"Yeah." I replied confused with her reaction. "Why? Did you know her?" I grew highly curious, she now had my full attention.

"Did?" Tanya picked out the word I used and questioned it.

Alice however caught Tanya's gaze and shook her head to tell her not to say anything else.

Bella's POV:

"No they don't!" Emmett yelled with frustration as he jumped out of the car. Carlisle had parked up near the Denali house. "Bella did you ever hit your husband?"

I froze briefly for a moment, I had just gotten out of the car and was about to close the door. Why did it still hurt to think about him? "Uh, no." I answered. "I never had to." I closed the door and ran a hand through my hair.

"See!" Emmett pointed.

However Rosalie just looked at him. Then slap.

Edward's POV:

"Did you know her?" I jumped off the rock and urged her to speak more.

"Um..." Tanya glanced at Alice. "No, her name just sounded familiar that's all." Tanya replied. Her thoughts were distracted so I couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. I sighed. Why would it matter? She was dead. My wife was dead and nothing was going to change that.

I left.

When I did I noticed Tanya and Alice share a look.

Bella's POV:

"Carlisle have you ever married before?" Rosalie questioned curiously by the car.

"No." Carlisle seemed sad about this. "I've just never met the right girl for me before." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you will," Rosalie reassured. "One day."

"You have forever." I smiled.

"I don't recommend it though." Emmett teased.

Rosalie turned to him with a raised brow. Me and Carlisle shared a look and an amused smile. Rosalie lifted up a hand, "Do you want me to slap you; again."

"So you admit that you smack me a lot." Emmett caught her out.

"No but-" Rosalie was troubled for words. "Oh shut up." She decided to finish with that.

"Face it; I won." Emmett raised his fists in the air like a champion.

"Took you a while." I commented.

"Yeah I thought this debate would never stop." Carlisle added. "For a couple so in love and happy you sure do bicker a lot. I've never known a couple like you before. It's an odd relationship." Carlisle took lead, trotting through the snow now.

"We don't bicker!" Emmett exclaimed in denial.

Rosalie took a deep breath through her nose. Then something unexpected happened. Rosalie's eyes turned black from the previous dark gold. Oh crap, when is the last time she hunted? Emmett's head snapped over when he realized. Carlisle turned around when he noticed we had all stopped walking. Seeming to wait in dread with what she did next.

"Rosalie." Emmett spoke smoothly, not wanting to provoke her.

Rosalie closed her eyes and swallowed. Next she shook her head of thoughts and reopened them, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure Rosalie." Carlisle seemed weary of her judgement. "This is someone's life you'll be putting at risk."

"I'm fine." Rosalie shook her head again. "I just won't breath."

Carlisle seemed hesitant and shared a look with Emmett.

Edward's POV:

Now everyone was back under the same roof. My mind was still thinking about Tanya's reaction to me mentioning the name Bella Swan. I wondered if she knew her back then. Maybe she was her friend. I would have to ask Tanya how old she was to see if they would have been around at the same time. Though for now, we were waiting.

"When are the Cullen's getting here?" Tanya questioned impatiently, her fingernails tapping on the table as she sat up straight.

Eleazer glanced at her with confusion crossing his features, "Are you alright?"

"Hmhm." Tanya nodded, her lips pursed.

Alice watched her.

"Would you like me to go and see if there close by?" I offered, speaking to no one in particular.

Carmen smiled, "There's no need-"

Abruptly a new vampire entered. A blonde woman with eyes full of hunger, lusting for blood. Of course her eyes were on Kate. She was closely followed by a big bear-like man who caught her just in time, along with a blonde man with neat hair holding her back as well. She was obviously strong but there was no way she was escaping the grip of that giant guy.

At the same time something happened that I never thought would happen no matter how hard I wished. It couldn't be. That's impossible. A woman with naturally quaffed and amazing hair was standing before me, running her hand through her hair as she awkwardly apologized for Rosalie. Her eyes were different but still beautiful, they had changed to a gold/topaz colour. Her skin was flawless and the same shade as a ghost; which she must be. My wife. Not until she glanced over to me did I notice that I had dropped to my knees. My wife. But how...?

"Edward?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

Hearing her wonderful voice, I didn't hesitate. I lunged myself at her.

**Hiya, oooh they found each other lol! How did you find this chapter? Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have them together. Please leave a review! Also is there anything you want me to add in the next chapter?**


	8. Reunited

Edward's POV:

_True love is the gift to treasure forever, _

_given by God without price_

_tag or measure._

_True love is the gift we all possess_

_it is the key to the heart and the _

_souls happiness._

I had whisked us away quite a distance from the house. When I did I heard Tanya and Alice reassure Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie that I wasn't planning to kill her. Like I would do such a thing to my own personal god-given gradient angel.

My mind was completely blank, it was my pure instinct to grab her and pull her close to me and that's what I had done. My thoughts were beyond comprehending. How can this be? Was this actually her? Running in the thick snow I spun us around in absolute joy – even if it was just a dream. Or maybe I'm dead. That would make more sense considering vampires can't dream. Either way, I'll take it. I placed her down and she looked like she was in a state of shock with seeing me again.

"Edward." She spoke my name again, saying my name rather than posing it as a question now.

"Bella." I laughed, filled with so many powerful emotions that needed to be let out. "Your here! Your alive!"

Bella still looked at me as if I would disappear at any moment, "Edward. How are you...?" She trailed off in my protective arms, not tarring her eyes from me. Neither did I. I wasn't ever letting her out of my sight again. If this is real then this is a second chance, one I would take with complete gratitude and with the up most love.

"When I... left England I was sent to station in Germany." I announced what she already knew, holding her in my hands the way I used to. She was wearing simple clothes. Black skinny trousers that made it extremely hard to keep under control, but I wanted answers nearly as much as I wanted her. There would be time for that later as well, a lot of it later. When I say later I mean as late as I can manage. Then she had a light brown coat, it was thin and clung to her figure perfectly. My hands pressed against it, one at her back clinging to her and the other at her side. My eyes starring in amazement at her.

"I know, and I was told your station was ambushed with no survivors." Bella spoke in a way that told me she remembered it very clearly.

I frowned in pain, "When did they tell you that?"

"Just before the hospital had been bombed." Bella informed.

"Did you run? Is that how you got out? Did you see them and run?" I questioned her, though that's what I would have wanted I knew that the woman I married wouldn't have left a hospital full of patients to their doom. Even if there was nothing she could do she wouldn't be able to leave and I knew that.

"No." Bella answered exactly what I thought. "We heard them coming but..." Bella remembered. "There were patients, and you were dead."

"But I wasn't," I stated the now obvious. "I got shot in the shoulder but I managed to escape. I thought of you Bella and it gave me the strength to fight. Your the reason I survived that. You saved me."

"I didn't save you, you saved yourself." Bella pointed out.

"I wouldn't have fought if I hadn't had you in my life." I told her truthfully, it was something I was certain of. It would have been so much easier to lay down and let the darkness consume me. Instead I fought to see the light again. But I never saw it since, until now that is. "I promised you that I would come back... and I fought to keep that promise but when I went to the hospital..." I trailed off and Bella sighed softly and looked down, looking guilty now. Why?

My expression was pained as I shook my head from side to side, "Bella, I'm so sorry." I fell to my knees but kept my arms wrapped around her. Dry sobbing. "I should have been there. I should have protected you. That was my job and I failed you. I'm so sorry, Bella." Despite the pain for failing her, I felt immense relief to be in her presence. She was here. She was actually here. Not that I deserved it.

"Edward," Bella's voice was pained as she crouched down to my level. She looked at me through sincere kind eyes that I remembered so well. "You didn't fail me."

Starring into her eyes I felt almost fully reassured by her, the way she looked at me told me that she was holding nothing against me and that she still loved me. Her voice had said the words that I had needed to hear, speaking in a soft voice that made my insides melt.

"We were at war and everyone lost someone." Bella kept reassuring.

I pulled a pain twisted expression and forced my gaze away for a moment, "I lost you." My voice was weak. Unlike the strong façade I had been practising for decades. As a vampire I built my walls up and tried to keep everyone out. Those walls would break whenever someone brought her up. Now she was here, and it was like those walls were never there.

"I promise you'll never have to again." Bella vowed.

Okay, now I'm sure my heart just started beating again. What did I do to deserve such an angel? Silently, I starred back at her. My wife... she was here.

Not wasting another torturous second, I closed the gap between our lips. Once our lips touched I let out a grunt full of relief and I tackled her down to the snow. My hands clutching her as if for dear life. Our lips moving with one another's slowly and passionately. Bella moaned in the kiss. This would be when I would smirk, but I was too involved to do anything but kiss her with all the passion I could muster up inside of me to display in the kiss I had been longing for. Fireworks were setting off inside of me and around us.

"Heaven." My voice was smooth and I rolled us around. I leaned down to peck her lips with a glorious smile plastered on my lips. Bella cracked a smile that I loved. "Your actually here. Your actually alive."

Bella nodded, "I'm alive."

Leaning down I caught her lips and moved them with all the love I held within me over hers. After all, all the love inside me was made for her. She was my everything. Everything I wanted. Everything I needed.

"I love you _so_ much." I announced passionately, inches away from her face.

Bella rolled us so she was on top and I could have sworn my heart began beating again, her hands pinning my wrists either side of me. Something we both used to do. "I love you more." She smiled sweetly.

I growled deeply, "Not possible." I rolled us again with a playful but intense look. Bella laughed lightly and cupped my face. Sharing a long look, I let my face lean into her smooth flawless hand. Holding her gaze. Searching deep into her beautiful golden/topaz eyes and as I looked deep inside them all I saw was love, compassion, sincerity and kindness. No bitterness. No foul emotions. Pure. My wife was pure. It was one of the reasons I loved her so much. She was everything good in the world and she makes me a better person. When not with her I turn into the evil demon I am, something I discovered when I lost her. I needed her to keep me good, she was the only one who could ever control me.

My lips went down slowly and pressed lightly against hers at first. My mouth opened over hers and moved up to tug on her bottom lip. "Your everything to me." I told her in a tone full of emotion. Bella smiled and I merged our lips together. Loving the contact so much. It had been way too long since we were able to do this. Too long.

Bella's hand that had been cupping the side of my face perfectly ran up to grip my hair. I moaned straight after. The memories of when I used to kiss her like this and her hands would always go in my hair ran through my head. I would love it when her hand would tug on my hair as my tongue worked magic between her legs. I groaned in anticipation and pinned her hands either side of her face in a sudden movement. The dominating demon inside wakening with a hungry stomach. My lips continued to attack hers. My hands holding her wrists against the clean white snow. I breathed her in, soaking up her strawberry scent. Delicious.

When my lips broke contact my breathing was ragged, "I want you, Bella." The words I said were so true and I said them strongly, but it wasn't strong enough to describe how much I wanted her. What would I give to have her right here right now? Anything. Would she let me?

My lips had left hers. "I need you, Edward." And... all the holding back, all the self restraint I had been clinging onto had literally disappeared as soon as she said those words. She needs me! Then she can have me! Oh, Bella...

My lips collided with hers. Our lips moving intensely. If I were human my heart would be pounding; just like it did when we used to kiss. I moved Bella's arm so it was behind her head in a comfortable way. So beautiful... The hand I had used trailed down but never left her body. Unbuttoning her coat first and then continuing down. Just as it reached her trousers; they stopped. "Please?" I asked. I wanted her so much and it felt compulsory to beg for her. Once Bella had granted the permission I had needed, I pulled them out of the way. Good job she can't get cold.

I held her hands softly in mine and led them to my shirt. "Bella..." My voice a whisper. "Please."

Bella kissed me and deprived me of nothing, her hands danced up my shirt as they undid the buttons without breaking anything. My breathing was ragged and jumpy as I felt large amounts of energy building up inside me. My God I don't think anyone has ever been this desperate before. While her hands were close to finishing, I slid off my trousers. I broke the kiss we had been sharing and stripped her of her shirt. I couldn't settle for seeing half her body. I wanted all of it.

My wife's body was exactly to perfection, like it always had been. It was very clear why she had me and every other boy in town coming after her. Though it wasn't the best thing about her. The personality and her soul is what counts. Previously I had thought that vampires had no souls; now I stood corrected. My hands ran and explored her hot steamy body that I lusted for so much. _Too long..._ I thought again.

We were both naked, close together. Taking each other in. The smell of strawberries filling my nostrils. I wonder what I smell like to her. My hands firmly gripped her waist as they held her down.

"I love you." Bella told me again which made my insides melt.

"I love you." I returned with a love filled voice.

Sliding the last piece of garment out the way, my boxers were thrown. Not sure where they landed but that wasn't important. What was important laid right in front of me. Man if you had told me I would be making love to my wife again yesterday or something... I'd of fainted. Lining up, I stopped to kiss her neck sweetly. Showing her some quick affection before introducing her to the dominating demon. My dick close to penetrating the boundary that it wanted to oh so much pass.

"Edward, please?" Bella begged this time for a change.

Something twisted inside my stomach, a strong and sweet feeling. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Bella answered just above a whisper.

A grin threatened to creep on to my lips and I pressed them against hers softly. Then pulled back and prepared myself briefly for the overwhelming pleasure to surely take over. "One more time?" I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Please." My God her voice is so sexy!

Not torturing her for any longer – or myself, I slowly pushed myself inside her. The softness stroking my dick as it entered which sent powerful and magical sensations run from the where it was and up my spine before reaching my head. The head that was going insane with it all. Bella moaned in the most sexiest way possible. My ears hyper. Pulling out of her, I pushed myself back inside the goodness in between her luscious legs. I did this movement repeatedly at the same slow pace. Each time a wave of fullness crashed over me. This is life.

Now I had done it a few times I began to pick up the pace. Thrusting upwards and deep inside her. Making her voice those divine sounds of ecstasy. A sound of pure lust and pleasure escaped the barrier of my lips. My hips moved at full speed. Pounding into her and not having the strength to hold anything back. It's like my brain wasn't working any more and I was just following my cock. I remembered that this would often happen when making love to my wife. I remembered how carried away I used to get and how amazing it felt. Nothing had changed.

"Edward." Bella voiced my name with pleasure wrapped around the one word. Now I remembered just how much it delighted me to hear her moan my name. It was good to hear her moan my name, not just because the sounds made me hyper on her or that they turned me on so much that I would be close to falling over the edge, but because I hadn't had sex since we last did it nearly a century ago. So it was quite reassuring to hear her moaning my name.

I groaned loudly in enormous gratification.

My thrusts pulling in and out speedily.

"Edward." Bella said my name in satisfaction and love.

It didn't take long for us both to reach cloud nine. Once up there my thoughts were all over the place. Bella voiced her ecstasy. My hands gripped her tighter. My teeth bit down on my bottom lip hard. Everything turned into a bliss. My perfect wife was here under my naked body as she came back from cloud nine and to reality. The reality that didn't seem reality. She was alive! I was alive! We were both alive and had no idea! All those years suffering under misery and loss and it turns out she hadn't died in that hospital like I thought. All I can say is that I am eternally grateful for not committing suicide like I had thought about doing millions of times before. The only thing that stopped me was Bella; I knew if I died and had the honour of being in heaven that Bella would kick my ass for killing myself. It would be something she would completely disapprove of if she were alive, so I gave her that much.

My lips went down to catch hers. Kissing her for a shortish moment to show all my love, satisfaction and joy all mixed up to present on her divine lips. She was so perfect. "I love you, Bella." I had to pull away and tell her, I had to.

"I love you." She said passionately.

Lowering my body down to press against hers, my arms encircled around her lovingly. One hand went to intertwine in my messy copper hair, the other hooked under my arm. I wanted to stay like this forever and ever. This was what I had wanted for so so long. This was my heaven. My long lost wife wrapped in my naked arms that would protect her from anything bad in the world.

"I found you." I whispered as my nose skimmed along her jaw. "I don't want to ever loose you again." I told her my worry and moved my head up to gaze into her eyes.

"You won't have to." She replied soothingly.

"Promise?" I inclined my head.

"Promise."

**Yay! Probably should have put a warning at the top of chapter but I didn't want to give any ****spoilers****. Please review!**


	9. The Ring From 1941

Bella's POV:

Dressed and straightened out, we were standing in the snow with our hands together facing each other. I chuckled and sorted his hair out a little more as it was flopping in his face. Now it was all spiked up.

"I've always hated my hair." He huffed in fake annoyance, he was too happy to be bothered by it.

"What?" I put on a voice. "I love your hair."

"I love your hair." Edward commented and then smiled. "Remember every girl in school asking how you did it?"

"Yeah." I laughed lightly.

"Do you remember every boy chasing you in the corridors?" He asked next.

"Yes, I remember that." One of the most terrifying experiences of my life the first time it happened with Meredith.

"How about you turning down my proposals three times?" He gave a cheeky crooked smile that I adored.

"In my defence the first time you proposed was the first time we met." I pointed out to make me look less bad.

Edward laughed and watched me, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you."

A little blur came our way and to the side of us appeared a petit woman with short spiky hair. Obviously a vampire. She was wearing black trousers and grey jumper with a black thin jacket. A small necklace around her neck. Just looking at her you could tell that she was a bubbly and energetic person. I looked at her with a weird smile as she bounced up and down in the same spot, the snow beneath her thinning out gradually.

"Oh my God it's so nice to finally meet you well not finally because we all thought you were dead but I knew you because Edward was a miserable old sod without you and everyone always felt really bad for him but now your alive and look at that huge ridiculous smile on his face!" I glanced at Edward and saw that he was in fact wearing a huge ridiculous smile on his face. "I eventually got some facts out of him about you and I already love you, I can't believe he had to propose four times for you to say yes that is hilarious and oh I've heard about how pretty you were and I have to say you don't disappoint! Look at you your stunning I'm going to have great fun picking out your clothes! You should know that we're going to be great friends!"

I looked at her, "Wow." I commented with an amazed smile. How can someone speak like that without stopping? Vampire or not.

Edward chuckled, "Alice can get very excited sometimes."

"I actually caught onto that all by myself." I stated rather sarcastically but in a playful tone.

"Oh I love her, Edward your might have to fight to keep her!" Alice joked as she gave him a nudge, at least I hope it's a joke. Though Edward did turn me to wrap his arms possessively around me. Letting out a half playful growl.

Alice put her hands up in surrender, "It was a joke. Oh by the way where is Jasper Hale I caught glimpse of him in the future and I would very much like to meet him."

"Wait," My eyes flicked to the side. "You can see the future?"

"Yeah, it's really cool actually." Alice nodded frantically.

"Hold on," Edward seemed to suspect something with a frown. "Did you know Bella was alive and didn't tell me?"

"Edward," Alice sighed with a hand on her hip. "I looked into the future where I would have told you and you reacted angrily because you didn't believe it to be possible. You would have lashed out on me for bringing such a thing up and the same with Tanya."

Edward sighed in defeat and looked down. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. We were together now, that's what counts. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and pulled me in closer.

"Any way, about Jasper Hale?" Alice brought up again.

"I'm sorry, Jasper had to stay in Forks this time, he's presenting a case." I informed.

Alice suppressed a sigh, "That's a shame. I would have liked to meet him."

"I'm sure you'll meet if you want to." I kinda felt bad with how disappointed she was. Stupid Jasper!

"Oh we will." A smirk tugged on her lips.

Edward's POV:

My wife. Bella. My wife. Bella. My wife. Bella. She's here! My wife is alive! I still don't think it had actually sank in yet. For the past decades I have been living with the idea that she had died in the bombing of the hospital. And now she's here. It was a little shocking and I'm still recovering. I'm also recovering from the mind blowing magical love making we had just done, if Alice hadn't came then I'm positive that I would have had her pinned against a tree or something right now. Damn Alice!

Inside the Denali mansion, Garrett had Rosalie pinned to the wall with a viscous snarl. Of course this made Emmett angry and he shoved him off of his wife powerfully which pushed him down off his feet. Kate bolted up out of her seat in fear for Garrett. Emmett was too busy with his focus on Garrett that he forgot about Rosalie being a threat. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazer stood protectively over her, backing her in a corner. Rosalie stood snarling. Bella zoomed over to Emmett to calm him down and stop him from taking a swing at Garrett. I tried to keep watch of her while not suffocating her. Irina appeared in the room from previously hunting.

"What are you doing?" Irina gestured as she spoke to Rosalie.

Rosalie gave no answer as she stalked forward.

"Rosalie!" Carmen tried to snap her out of it.

Carlisle took it into his own hands and clutched one side of her, while I grabbed her from the other side.

"Rosalie hold your breath and get it together!" Carlisle demanded.

"Just get her out of here!" Carmen ordered in fear for Kate.

I gave a nod and whisked Rosalie away in a heart beat. Taking her a much safer distance away. Though my heart started to ache from being so far from Bella once again. Like the relief had subsided and the familiar pain came back sharper, the numbness gone. Up in a tree I let her go but kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything.

A long moment passed silently as Rosalie calmed down.

A hand leaned on a branch as I thought about Bella some more. At least she was only a quick run away. It couldn't be anything more otherwise I wouldn't cope. It was hard enough not having her in my arms right now.

"So," Rosalie took a deep breath of clean air. "Your the husband."

I couldn't help but grin. I looked down before glancing back up. "Yeah, I'm the husband."

Rosalie held back a little chuckle.

My eyes searched around. There was nothing but snow and tall trees with no leaves clinging to them. The sky was a clear blue; no clouds at all. The sun was shining but not too brightly.

"Did she..." I trailed off worried of what the answer may be. Nevertheless, I needed to know. "Did she miss me?" She must have right? The way she looked at me and the way she kissed me would be proof to that.

Rosalie glanced over and sat down on the branch. "When you see her again, look at her hand."

I frowned slightly with confusion to her reply. Why look at her hand? Her hands not going to tell me anything. Though her hands were magical. I hid a smirk. To Rosalie's reply, I nodded.

"Carlisle knew you ya know." Rosalie announced and I looked down at her. "He remembers you because he knew you were Bella's husband. You were a solider and when you got sent to fight he remembered how stressed Bella was at the hospital."

A sad smile crept on my lips and I moved my gaze downwards.

"They were told everyone in your station died." Rosalie recited.

"I know." I shifted my gaze up. "When I got back I was taken to the hospital where I wanted to see my wife again. Instead I was met with... whatever was left of the building. It was assumed that all the doctors and patients inside had perished."

"What did you do? How did you... cope?" Rosalie landed on a word right for the sentence.

"I didn't." I shook my head. My arms folded. Leaning against the trunk. "I was a mess. I took my anger out on the Germans, it was their fault."

"Not a fan of the German's eh?" She gathered.

I simply shook my head.

Then I said, "If you don't mind I'm going to go back because, well, I've only just found out my wife is alive after decades of thinking she had died in the hospital bombing in world war two so um..."

Rosalie gestured, "Go."

"Thanks." I grinned in excitement to see her again. I was going to see my wife! Whoo hoo!

Hopefully things have died down and I can wrap my arms around her and breath in her wonderful scent... hmmm. Or maybe I could spoon her like I used to every night, though we wouldn't be sleeping this time. From a distance I could hear that Emmett had calmed down and was now soothing Rosalie. In the Denali mansion I saw Bella and Carlisle speaking to the Denali clan. Oh look at her, she's here! I didn't make it up! She's here and she still loves me! Taking Rosalie's previous advice, I shifted my gaze slightly to catch her hand. I froze and my heart swelled with joy and pride. On her finger was the ring I had proposed to her with so long ago in that meadow we hiked to. She kept it. Even better, she wore it.

Not able to help myself, I darted across the room to lift her in my arms and give us a swirl. A beaming crooked grin on my lips. My perfect kind amazing wife. Oh how I loved her... She was everything.

"I love you." I couldn't say it enough.

"I love you." Bella returned in a sweet tone.

**Next chapter you'll get more Edward and Bella time! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	10. Talking In A Tree

Bella's POV:

The Denali's and Rose were talking through things in the house half a mile away. Edward had pulled us away, insisting that we needed to talk more. Which I agreed to. Edward wasn't only my husband, he was my best friend. We always got along so well and barely had any arguments, when we did it would lead to very heated sex. I'm sure Edward picked fights on purpose once or twice. Sitting up in a tree, Edward gripped one of the branches casually as we chatted and I sat with my legs crossed with perfect balance.

"-And you used to kiss my cheek every time I got jealous just to calm me down." Edward chuckled against the branch with a smirkish smile.

I chuckled lightly. You will not believe how adorable and sweet he looks right now.

"Sometimes I got really pissed off." Edward admitted.

"No I remember." I recollected one time. "I already told you I would marry you. You got jealous over nothing."

"Men were proposing to you right in front of me!" Edward used theatrical hand gestures.

I rolled my eyes, "What? Three."

"Is that not enough?" Edward raised his hand.

I laughed at the face he was pulling. "They didn't always know you were there."

"And that makes it better huh?" Edward still seemed to be fuelled on what happened nearly a century ago. Yeah he's one to hold onto things. Deciding it might calm him down a little, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Sure enough, I pulled back to see him sitting with a big grin on his face.

"I love you so much it's untrue." Edward starred through emotionally glazed eyes.

"I love you too." But didn't bother to say I loved him more because that would always end the same way. Edward can be very stubborn on the subject.

Edward glanced down at my hand with the same smile. "You kept your ring."

"Of course I kept it." How could I possibly throw it away?

Edward pulled out his hand and showed the metal ring around his finger, "I kept mine on a chain around my neck, closest to my heart. When I pulled Rose away from killing Kate, I put it back on. Turns out I still have a wife."

I smiled. "Funny how God likes to play things isn't it?"

"Not really." Edward shook his head with a sad look. "I really thought I lost you, Bella. The pain... it was excruciating." Edward swallowed.

"Edward..." My heart sank at what he said. I hated the thought of him being in pain. I starred into his eyes full of emotion for a long moment. Then Edward crawled over on the branch. Crawling over and up my crossed legs and extending his neck so he could reach my lips. They pressed against mine softly and lovingly. I melted in the kiss and my hands rested anywhere on his perfect body. I still can't believe he was here. It was an actual miracle to see him again. He was my miracle.

"I love you." I broke the kiss briefly to tell him.

"You compare one tree to an entire forest." Edward murmured sexily.

I glanced around. We were in a somewhat forest. "Really?" I raised a brow.

Edward chuckled now, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm sure." I went along with it.

Edward laughed as he dipped his head down to plant sweet kisses down my neck. Why does he have to be so perfect?

"Your still a charmer then." I stated rather than asked.

Edward smirked. "Your still beautiful."

I held my head higher, "Thanks."

Edward laughed, "Your still funny as well."

"Awesome." I smiled.

He chuckled again and closed the gap between our lips, pressing them softly and sweetly against each other. My head was filled with the smell of cinnamon coming of Edward; he had always had that cinnamon scent to him. I loved it. Edward's lips started to move slowly and passionately over mine. My hand trailed up from his shoulder to entwine itself in his amazing hair. Heaven.

His tongue passed the barrier of his own lips. His tongue trailing along my bottom lip which made it tingle. I smiled and opened my mouth to let him in; granting permission. A soft moan escaped my lips when our tongues met in the middle. My hand played with his hair. My other hand trapped in his; holding on tight. Never wanting to let go. Ever.

Edward abruptly spoke with frustration, "I can't read your mind."

I looked at him, "What?" Is he supposed to?

Edward sat up straighter, "I have this ability to read minds but... yours... I can't." This seemed to bother him.

My eyes were still on him, "You can read minds?"

"Yes, and the one mind that I would actually always want to hear is out of my reach." He folded an arm, not able to fold the one that still gripped onto my hand.

I looked at him with a smile, "Well I have a shield to protect me from vampires with abilities like yours."

Edward starred back, looking up from the branch. "A shield? Really?"

"Other vampire abilities don't work on me." I announced but then remembered. "Well, Jasper's control over emotions still works." The difference was that Jasper's gift wouldn't be able to harm me so it was alright. Reading people's minds would give away tactics and what you were going to do next.

"Is there a way you can put the shield down or something?" He asked. "I'd really to be inside your head."

"Your always inside my head." I told him sweetly.

Which earned him to give a big grin. "Vice versa. You don't know how insane it made me to think you were dead. I was a dead man. You brought me back." He glanced down and then up again. "A dead heart or not, it's still beating for you Bella."

I smiled and forced my gaze away, "Okay your just too cute."

He chuckled, a wide grin on his face, before pulling me in for a faster kiss with more pressure. I reacted in the kiss quickly. Our lips moving in perfect sync. Both my hands in his hair now. His hands on my sides.

"I love you so much." Edward said just above a whisper. "Your everything," His head shook a little. "Your everything to me."

Our lips collided once again.

"I want you." Edward almost growled in anticipation.

My eyes glanced at the house half a mile away and I broke the kiss by a few inches. "We can't." I protested.

"Why not?" Edward looked like a kid who had been told Christmas had been cancelled bless him.

"There's vampires just over there with their stupid vampire hearing." I reminded.

Edward pushed me down so I was laying on the thick branch. "I don't care I want to make love to my wife."

I chuckled and his lips closed the gap again, his head dipping down slowly and swiftly. Again, his lips were soft and passionate. While being controlling over mine. He's so perfect.

**Thanks for following this story (if you have) lol. Please review!**


	11. Emmett

Emmett's POV:

Everyone was stood out in the snow, right outside the Denali mansion. Rosalie stood next to me with her arms folded, so did I. Irina was a foot away from Rosalie and she had her hands placed on her hips. Opposite them were Garrett and Kate. Garrett had Kate protectively behind him. Carmen and Eleazer stood arms linked together as if for a walk next to Garrett. Carlisle stood in the middle. Alice (the new weird one) stood somewhere random but close.

My arms were folded for a reason. I wasn't in this stand off. I was in a completely different stand off. Bella stood sort of opposite Carlisle with her husbands arms wrapped around her in a way to protect her from anything. That's not what annoyed me. What annoyed me was that he had his arms around Bella! Don't jump to conclusions or anything, I'm not in love with Bella or anything. I mean sure, she is really smoking hot and that but I'm all for Rosalie. It only annoyed me because I thought of Bella very much as my little sister. This guy better not take her away! I don't care if they have been married for over a century.

Bella Swan was _my_ little sister!

Edward's head snapped up, his eyes directly on me. Then he began to chuckle to himself. _Bastard._ He laughed harder now. Bella gave him a confused questioning look. Edward shook his head and pecked her lips lightly and sweetly. _I hate that guy!_

"What are you glaring at?" Rosalie snapped at me. Not in the best of moods.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Rosalie paid no more attention to me.

"So is this what it's come to?" Garrett growled.

"Your the one who did this Garrett!" Irina fumed.

"Yes, I left you! But that doesn't mean kill the love of my life!" Garrett gestured, his other arm tightening around Kate more.

Irina shook her head, "You did not just call her that in front of me!"

"Okay stop!" Carmen hushed. Both of them snapped their gazes to her. "We will deal with this appropriately and in a civilised manner."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded slightly. "We need to sort this out as soon as possible."

Vaguely, I noticed the weird vampires eyes glaze over. Weird.

"The less vampires here the better." Garrett interrupted. "I want to eliminate the amount of threat to Kate."

"That's fine." Carlisle saw it as reasonable.

"I want Rose and Emmett out of here." Garrett didn't hesitate.

I gave a humph.

I used to be close to this guy.

Rose starred at Garrett and he did the same back. They were in a stand off. I took this time to give another look to Ed boy. Can he read my mind or something because when I said Ed boy he threw me a glare. I hope he could, I could have fun with him then. Bella glanced at Alice when she hopped on the spot a couple of times. Rosalie gave in and turned swiftly to Irina, "If you need anything then call me."

Irina nodded.

Rosalie glared at Garrett some more, before taking her leave.

"We can handle things from here." Eleazer nodded to Carlisle.

"Carlisle and Bella can stay, I don't mind them staying. I trust them." Garrett glanced at them both.

"It's alright," Bella insisted and glanced at the weird vamp again. "I can take Alice to meet Jasper."

Alice grinned and looked thankful as well as excited.

"I'll be on my way as well-" Carlisle was interrupted by a sudden blur and then a sudden appearance.

Edward's eyes widened before he grinned a little. Alice beamed and clapped her hands. The new appearance was a woman average height, black hair that contrasted with her ghostly pale skin we all had, topped of with bright red eyes. Eyes that starred directly at Carlisle. She looked almost amazed and smitten. Hmm.

"Esme?" Edward caught her attention.

Esme shook her head of thoughts. "Edward, so here you are. Not even a note to tell your mother where you had set off to."

Edward glanced down guiltily.

Bella watched her, "Mother?"

"Wow," Esme stalked over. "Self esteem." She had a hand raised above her head, and then she made a noise as her hand plummeted down. It made me chuckle and Bella crack a friendly smile. "She's very pretty Edward, when did you meet?"

"In London." Edward answered and Esme looked confused up until he finished. "1937."

Realization took over her features and she looked both shocked and amazed. With a thrilled smile, she pointed at Bella. "Oh my! Your her! Wait, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan." She answered.

Esme squealed, zapping Bella out of Ed boy's arms and hugging her tightly.

"What's happening?" Bella voiced her confusion.

Esme shook her gently in her arms as she nuzzle into her, kissing her cheek in a motherly way. "I've always wanted to meet you. I've heard how sweet and kind you are. I hope Eddie looks after you."

"Eddie?" Bella laughed lightly. It was obviously a nickname he hated.

Edward smiled as he kept his eyes on her. "Always."

**Hiya, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	12. Kept Her Waiting Long Enough

Jasper's POV:

In my office I shuffled some papers to make it look like I was still working, I had actually finished it all in the first minute I got it. For a human it would obviously take longer as they don't have the super speed writing and the excellent vision and photographic memory. Oh I am so bored. Some times I wonder why I bother fitting into society.

Knock. Knock. I heard tapping on my small office door. I glanced up and it revealed the dreamy Bella Swan.

I pulled a smirk and nodded, "Let me guess," I stood up. "Your taking me up on my offer to do it on my desk." I joked but it was something I would do if she wanted.

Bella looked at me, "No."

"Well damn." I carried on. "What do you need then?"

"I have a new friend that wants to meet you." She stated.

New friend?

"Can't he wait for me to be finished here?" I scanned around. "I have another hour to work." I suppressed a groan.

"_She_ can't." Bella corrected.

I replied with, "She's a girl?"

"Yep and she wants to see you as soon as possible and you don't look that busy." Bella knew and I didn't deny I had finished.

I shrugged, "Okay-"

Interrupting me but I honestly couldn't care, was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She strolled past Bella casually with her eyes fixated on me. The woman had short spiky hair, an angelic face, a small petit and skinny figure. A perfect figure in my eyes. Oh my God... She's gorgeous.

"Mr. Whitlock," Her voice sounded like bells. "You kept me waiting long enough."

I pulled a smirkish smile and didn't pry my eyes from her. "My apologies Ma'am."

The beautiful woman grinned in an almost knowing way.

**Hello, thanks for the kind reviews I love to read them. Please review this chapter!**


	13. What Happened To Them

Esme's POV:

My absence in the Volturi was not exactly set in stone. Aro, I think, was hoping I would bring back Edward and Alice. Not hoping that I would meet the most divine and gorgeous man to walk on this planet and possibly fall in love at first sight. My word he was perfection. Nice neat hair style. Golden eyes that I swear could read my soul. A face of a pure angel. I could easily fall for his looks. However what was better was his personality I found very appealing. Carlisle was a very genuine and kind guy and I knew that the moment I saw him.

"Well we live in a home that I had built for us in earlier years, the outline is good. The only people brightening the place up a bit is Bella and Rosalie. Girls, you know." Carlisle let out a small chuckle. "Though Irina never bothered."

I smiled. We were walking aimlessly through the snow. It was nice. Too nice.

With the mention of Bella's name I thought to ask something. "Edward told me some things, he mostly repeated the same stuff whenever I asked about her. He would say she was a kind person. He never told me much more than that. It didn't take long for me to give up asking."

Carlisle nodded slightly, his eyes on the horizon.

"Never once did he do something unfaithful to her." I recalled and I don't know if I was just talking to myself now. "We're vampires but don't get me wrong, there was enough women in the Volturi that threw themselves at him." I remembered. "Not once did he give in, but to be honest I never saw any temptation on his features." We continued to stroll. "He really loved her."

Then I turned to face Carlisle. "Is she worth it?"

Carlisle smiled and faced me as well. "I was there almost in the background of their human life if you will. I watched as they fell in love at a young age. I saw a lot of the good times." Carlisle shifted his gaze down. "I also saw the bad times. I watched as Edward was sent to war, I didn't witness him be told and I didn't witness him tell her either. However I did witness out in the pouring miserable weather, hundreds of soldiers marching on their way singing a song along with the rhythm of their marches. They were being sent to their most likely deaths. I watched as Bella ran over and Edward jumping out the march to meet her. They both look devastated and scared. They spoke between passionate and long kisses and... that was goodbye for a long time."

Our walk had slowed down more as I listened to him, soaking the information I had wanted in.

"I also witnessed the London blitz," Carlisle inhaled. "Where thousands of people died, innocent people." Carlisle nodded once. "People were flooding the already busy hospital. I had just finished stitching up soldiers – if they were lucky enough to just get away with that. That's when I saw the end. Bella was calming a patient down and sorting him out when a couple of soldiers came over to tell her that Edward had been involved in a Nazi attack. Bella had froze but not for long when we all heard the loud rumbling sounds of Nazi bombers, everyone back then knew what the noise meant. The noise got louder and louder, closer and closer."

If I were human I would be tearing up right now.

We had stopped walking.

"We all knew the hospital was the target." Carlisle nodded. "The soldiers pulled out their guns out of instinct but obviously it wouldn't do anything. Bella hadn't moved. The soldier in need for medical attention just lay there silently, listening to the engines. I watched as Bella swallowed and ran a hand through her hair, backing away with one step. There was nothing any of us could do. Not even me with being a vampire. I couldn't save them." Carlisle's tone was distraught; still. "But I could save her." He nodded again. "I felt something with her, a bond even though we had only exchanged a few words. I knew I loved her. Not in the romantic sense but I knew I loved her... maybe in the father sort of way. So in the rush and panic of it all I ran with her after she didn't make any signs to try and run for it. I don't know if it was the right thing to do... but that's what I did."

I would definitely be crying if I could. My hand reached for Carlisle's without realizing it until they touched. Carlisle's gaze flickered down to see our hands intertwined. Then a smile crept on his lips; a both sad and happy smile. His eyes met mine again. I smiled as well.

"From knowing her for decades I can tell you that she is in fact a very kind person." Carlisle pulled a bigger smile. "Edward was right about that."

"Edward can be right a lot." I recalled.

Carlisle grinned. "So, to answer your question," Carlisle's mood had lightened. "She's worth it."

"I agree." I nodded once.

"He is as well." Carlisle added.

I nodded again.

**Thanks for all the support. Keep reviews coming please!**


	14. Possessive Edward

**Warning - contains sexual content!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

My lips skimmed over hers. My wife...

"I love you so _so_ much." My voice was so passionate it came out as a whisper.

"I love you more." Bella pulled a slight cheeky smile.

I pressed my lips more firmly against hers. Kissing her with intense love and passion. My beautiful kind dreamy wife wrapped once again in my arms. We were on the sofa in the Cullen house. She was laying beneath me with as I hovered over her. I had been enjoying the moment, soaking all of her in. all my senses absorbing her. Her outstanding beauty. Her lovely strawberry smell. The sound of her voice that had always had a huge effect on me. So beautiful... We were definitely made for each other. We were soul mates. I loved her too much for it not to be true love.

"You can't love me more." I shook my head ever so slightly. "It's impossible. Completely impossible."

Bella looked at me, "It's really not."

A smile crept on my lips and I stared into her eyes lovingly, "It is." I leaned back down to kiss her. Our lips moving in perfect sync.

"Oh here we go!" Emmett's voice interrupted us and in that moment I seriously hated him for it. Can a guy not have privacy with his wife that he hasn't seen in nearly a century? "We just bumped into Jasper and Alice making out as well." I didn't know they were together.

"Well then, perhaps you should learn to knock." I suggested, my tone a blunt, you could tell I was annoyed.

"This is our home as well." Rosalie reminded. "And we also want some ''alone time'' as well so we kind of need you to leave." She announced.

"Unless you want to stay around to watch?" Emmett smirked.

"No thank you." Bella replied.

"Alice and Jasper are going to a hotel somewhere. I kept the cottage we have safe for you two, considering you have been away from each other for so long." Rosalie threw keys at me. Like I needed them to get in there if its the place I can make love to my wife. "So yeah, leave and... do stuff with each other. We're occupying this place while Dad's gone."

We were being shooed out when Bella said, "It's so wrong to call him dad in that sentence."

Emmett shrugged, "Some people have a thing for that."

Bella looked at him.

My thoughts were distracted however, as I lifted Bella up into my arms bridal style with the key between my teeth and then zoomed away with her. I wanted her. I wanted her under me. I wanted her to moan my name. I wanted her to scream my name. I wanted to go down between her legs to make her voice those sweet sounds of pure ecstasy... My Lord I am going to loose it, I was proud of myself for actually making it to the cottage without tarring our clothes off and just taking her right there against a tree. After I found the cottage easily and I kicked the door open after using the key. I didn't even bother to close the door. My head bent down to catch her lips in mine.

I kicked open another door, thankfully it was the right one. The bedroom. I laid Bella down on the bed. Finally. I climbed on top of her with an electrified expression. My wife... I'm going to make you feel so many things. Just like I used to every night.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." I announced cockily.

Bella nodded, "I'm counting on it."

I kissed her passionately, with as much passion as I could muster. Also a kiss to show just a fraction of how eager and desperate I was for her.

Finally we are alone on a bed together.

I smirked happily, "Just wait till my head is between your legs." My voice eager.

Bella laughed lightly and she pulled me down by my hair to lower my lips to hers. I guess some people would be nervous with doing this again. But that wasn't the case for me and Bella. Now don't get me wrong, we have been nervous before. However that really didn't last long. My lips veraciously attacked hers passionately. Snarls of excitement and lust escaped my mouth.

My lips were at her neck now, kissing and sucking gently and softly on the beautiful skin there. Bella's hand slipped under my shirt to press against my abs. I almost moaned at the simple touch. Wherever her hand touched created a bundle of butterflies to be set free. The power she has over me... Needing more contact, I kicked off my trousers and stripped off my shirt, raising it over my head. Leaving me in just my black boxers.

Bella smiled adorably, "Your really good looking."

This made me grin, "And I'm all yours." My arms wrapped around her.

Bella smiled still, "I'm yours."

I let out a playful growl and pinned her to the bed, "You better believe it, baby." I said an inch from her face. Then my hands gripped her thighs in a firm grip, as I lowered down. This would be fun. A smirk firm on my ready lips. My eyes were eager. My tongue slipped from the barrier of my mouth to lick my lips. I had never been here before. My heart pounded in exhilaration. Once I had the clothing there off her I propped her arm behind her head acting as an almost pillow for her comfort. I licked my lips again in anticipation. I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. What she would taste like...

"Do want me to lick your pussy, Bella?" I questioned with fake innocence twisted in my voice. My head hovering over her hot centre.

"Oh my God." Bella voiced, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want me to suck on your hot juices made for me? Is that what you want?" I licked my lips again. It was killing me not to dive in right now. "Do you want me to lick your pussy?" I made sure my voice sounded sexy for her.

"Yes." Bella finally granted permission.

That was all I needed. My mouth reached the place it yearned for so much and I used my grip on her smooth thighs to push them apart for better access. A wicked grin on my lips. With one big sweep, I licked from the very bottom all the way up to skim over the bundle of nerves that would for sure tingle from this. Bella gasped and gripped her hair. Encouraged by watching her reaction, I continued this and did it again and again. Tasting the juices of her pussy on my tongue and in my mouth. Hmm... I love her pussy. My arms hooked under her legs and pulled her closer into my mouth.

Bella let out a moan that made the bulge in my pants even more painful.

"Your pussy is so wet. Wet for me. Only for me." I told her as two fingers trailed up and down the inside of her, gently touching the skin. Flicking the clitoris and then circling her entrance. Each movement getting another moan from Bella's lips. I remembered how sometimes we would have dirty sex and oh Lord did I miss it! "Your pussy is mine. Only I can worship it, only I can fuck you with my fingers, only I can suck and lick you until you come so hard in my mouth. Only I can do this." I demanded that and Bella nodded while still gripping her hair.

My head dived down and kissed her folds before sucking on them; gently at first but then harder. My tongue slid through and flicked up and down in a vibrating way. Another moan escaped Bella's lips. "Edward." She moaned my name and I lost it. I think my cock was going to break through my briefs. She was driving me insane.

I sucked on her nerves as my two fingers plunged in and out of her fast and hard.

"Edward." Bella moaned, back arching now. I held her down in a firm grip. My mind concentrating as my tongue continued to do it's magic. "Edward, oh my God... Edward."

"Come for me, baby." I purred.

Bella gasped and she came hard in my mouth. One of her hands clasped my hair tightly and it almost made me come myself. Not wasting anything, I licked every last drop of the juices. Delicious. I wanted to do it again. However something quite big in my pants twitched to bring attention to itself. I licked up her thigh, along her stomach as I slowly lifted her top as I moved up. Taking it away so I could give myself some eye candy. The best eye candy.

"Your beautiful." My voice honest and sincere and... amazed. Her body was so steamy and destined for me to touch. My hands explored and they unclasped her bra. When it was gone I was in an even more astonished state. Remarkable. She was so dreamy... my dream girl. My dream. My hands ran up and down her hot heavenly body with a possessive glint in my eye. "Mine?" I starred deep into her golden eyes.

Bella nodded, "Yours."

Something flipped in my stomach. Something sweet, powerful and strong. My lips collided with hers. This was amazing. It felt so good to be able to do this. It felt so good to show her how much I loved her and to show her my affection.

"I need to be inside of you." I almost growled in anticipation.

Bella kissed me.

Without hesitation, I literally ripped my briefs to shreds.

"Wow." Bella raised a brow at my unrelenting eagerness.

"You'll be screaming that in a minute." I announced confidently and then lined up. Bella smiled. Taking a breath through my nose, I penetrated the gap. A low hiss escaped my lips. Every inch of me was on fire as the whole of me pushed it's way inside of her. Bella moaned at the way I felt inside her. My eyes were close to rolling back to see the inside of my skull. My top teeth bit down on my lip; hard. I growled.

My hips moved rhythmically. Going slow and gently at first to get a feel of what it's like inside her. Needless to say the answer to that was great. Then, I began to pick up the pace a bit. My hips thrusting up and down as I plunged in and out of her speedily.

"Edward!" Bella screamed my name.

"Ah, yeah." I groaned in deep satisfaction. "Scream my name, Bella. Moan for me. Tell me how much you love it, how much you want it." I demanded and went even faster to increase both of our pleasure. "Do you like it when I go fast, Bella? Do you like that?"

"Yes." Bella moaned loudly. "Edward, yes."

I growled deeply as I pounded in and out of her, a hand straying away from her hips to play with part of the pussy not being touched. All of it deserved attention.

"Edward! Oh my God, Edward!" Bella screamed my name over and over. Each time a wave of fulfilments washing over me. "Edward!"

"Ah!" I groaned in intense pleasure. "I'm coming, baby. I'm going to come inside of you. I'm going to come hard inside of you."

I felt her walls clamp around me and that was all it took for me to explode inside of her. Bella screamed my name in ecstasy. I hissed long and hard as I came back from cloud nine. Both our breathing were heavy; even though she didn't need to. I kept myself inside of her, the feeling was beautiful. I exhaled loudly and bent down to leave trails of kisses up and down her neck. Affectionate kisses.

"I love you." Bella stated.

I smiled against her skin, "I will always love you. Forever and always."

Bella smiled then and commented, "So, possessive, dirty Edward is back as well then?"

"Do you want him back?" I suddenly felt like I might be in the wrong for doing that. Possessive Edward will always be there but for Bella I'm sure I could push him down if it's what she wanted.

Bella smiled and pecked my lips sweetly, "It's alright, I kinda like him."

"He likes you too." I grinned for a moment before lowering down to ravish her beautiful body once again...

**Now they have had some time alone we will be getting into some deeper stuff soon to get into the plot some more. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	15. Easy To Forget

Bella's POV:

"The tumour in your head has been successfully removed. Of course there is a chance that it could grow back but I'm pretty sure I got all of it." Well, I knew I got all of it. "All you have to do for a few days is rest and take it easy." I smiled in a friendly way to the man with bandages around his head and covering his forehead.

He didn't nod but he pulled the same smile, "Thank you Dr. Cullen. I really appreciate everything you have done, and what this whole hospital has done."

I nodded slightly with the same friendly smile as I glanced out of the window when something caught my eye, "Any way, your welcome and I have to go. Remember to take it slow." I reminded one more time before taking an exit.

"Paging Dr. Cullen." A very familiar voice murmured in my ear while his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my hands resting on his hands that were resting on my stomach through my clothing.

"Great way to greet the husband you thought was dead for nearly a century." Edward commented.

"I'm not saying it's not nice to see you." I laughed lightly and turned around in his arms to face him, letting my arms drape around his shoulders as he stared into my eyes. "But this is a hospital, and you know what are in hospitals? Blood." I pointed out my reason for asking.

"I was holding my breath." He replied while still searching my soul.

"How about now?" Otherwise he wouldn't be able to speak if he wasn't breathing.

He shrugged slightly, "I forgot."

"Vampires have photographic memory, how can you forget that?" I questioned confused and doubtful.

"My mind has never worked straight in your presence, sometimes it's hard to even remember my name." He explained with that passionate loving look over his features.

I smiled, "Well we can be stupid together then." I commented before slowly breaking the gap between our lips. He stood there and closed his eyes with an at ease expression. My lips stayed pressed against his for seconds before they moved over his gradually and lovingly. After all, I was insanely in love with him. He was everything.

I ended the kiss first and we talked for a bit, it was mostly him whispering sweet nothings to me with that adorable crooked smile. We stayed with my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on my hips in a gentle but firm grip.

"I love you." Edward nodded, his eyes boring into mine with an expression that told me he saw everything through my eyes. Sometimes I feel like an open book.

"I love you." I returned and then his lips were over mine. Kissing me with intense love and passion that I easily returned. He was everything.

**Hiya, thanks for all reviews. Soon we will be playing baseball! Hope your enjoying the ride! Review please!**


	16. Baseball And Rivalry

Garrett's POV:

Kate was perched up against the sofa, snaking on some crisps that I had brought her from the kitchen along with the whole banquet I set out on the table. She said she was hungry. So I got her everything she likes because she one hundred percent deserved it. I love her beyond words could describe. That's probably why I was sitting, cross legged, leaning on my hands as I admired everything she did. I even counted how many times she blinked in a minute. Everything about her was fascinating.

A new presence made itself known when she let out a 'humph' at the sight of the two of us together.

Kate's eyes snapped over, then she looked down at her lap with her cheeks glowing red. "Stop staring at me now!" Kate hissed with an uneasy voice, shouting in a whisper.

Not denying her orders, I looked away and my gaze landed on Irina with her arms folded. She was glaring at Kate again. That's why Kate didn't want me staring at her. I sighed lightly and raised a brow at Irina. Her eyes flickered over to me. A moment passed before she wandered back upstairs. Kate was still gazing down.

Wanting to comfort her, I got up on my knees and held both of her hands in mine. "Are you okay?"

"No." Kate responded honestly in a vulnerable voice. To a large extent, I guess she was vulnerable right now.

After some more thought I posted a possible solution, "How about you move to Forks with me?"

Kate moved her head up now, "What?"

"We could live in Forks together with the Cullen's. Irina made it clear it was the Denali's she moved for and that she wanted to stay here, so how about we give her this and leave. If she follows us then she won't be able to deny any longer that she is following us." I theorized.

Kate seemed reluctant. "I don't know. Forks? I've never even been there before."

"You'll love it. There's more to do than here that's for sure. There's a high school that I can attend with you? We can go shopping and do all that girly crap you like?" I smiled towards then end and Kate chuckled as I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "But it's up to you. The Denali's have been your family for a long time and I respect that."

Kate looked up again. Our eyes connected and reading each others.

"It's your decision."

Edward's POV:

Above Forks was thunder and rain filled clouds that made it obviously quite dark, or murky. I didn't mind, because Bella was lighting up my day. I smiled and grabbed her hand before we zoomed off together in a flash. Here's what we're doing, Emmett had been hoping for a day like this for a while and Alice predicted it would be today and she was very much correct. Any way, Emmett loves playing Baseball and that was the plan for today. Should be good fun. I haven't played any games since I was human. I doubt anyone will want to be on my team. I'm not even clear on the rules.

Arriving in the clear out, Jasper was swinging a couple of titanium bats in the air which I guess was a ploy to impress Alice a little more. They guy was so smitten with her. Same goes for Carlisle with Esme and vice versa. Seems as if we went on a couples retreat or something with the way we have all came back together.

Gathering together in a casual circle, I pecked Bella on the cheek and kept her hand firmly in mine. I love her.

"Okay, what are the teams?" Emmett wanted to get going straight away. Him and Alice were bouncing up and down with excitement. Recently Alice and Emmett had been getting on quite well due to them having the same amount of energy that they needed to explode with. That included having play fights, playing games like these and also playing pranks on people and us. Yeah, I kind of regret them meeting.

"I want to be on Esme's team." Carlisle stated and half way turned to Esme sweetly so he could plant a cheeky kiss on her lips lightly. To which she giggled and kissed him back. Ruining their moment, Emmett barged through and broke them apart.

"No! None of that!" He pointed at them both either side of him now. "We are playing baseball, not smooching each other!"

"Smooching?" Carlisle picked out the word he used.

I tickled Bella's sides lightly but enough to make her laugh while I muttered in her ear, "I want to do some _smooching_ with you."

"Ah, ah, no!" Emmett went to pull us apart but then got distracted with Alice and Jasper making out. "Stop it everyone! Let's play the game! You can all get back to smooching after! But right now we need team leaders, who wants to be one? There's only one spot left because I already bagsied one team leader position." He raised a hand half way.

"Oh, me! Pick me!" Alice jumped up with her hand in the air.

Emmett grinned and nodded, "Okay, Alice your up! Me and Alice are team leaders!"

"Now what?" Jasper questioned.

"_Now_ we pick who we want on our team." Emmett rubbed his hands together. "No couples can be together so you have to chose. I pick Bella." He pointed briefly at Bella. "Now you get to pick." He turned to Alice expectantly. Why couldn't couples be together? I didn't like that.

"Oh, um, okay. I pick Jasper." She chose to which Jasper smirked and winked at her.

"No, no, no." Emmett shook his head. "Your a couple, you can't chose him."

Both Alice and Jasper were disappointed by this. Then Alice picked again, "I pick Edward."

"Good choice." Emmett remarked but either way I was ending up on her team due to the no couples on same team rule.

"Thank you." Alice almost bowed and I looked at her strangely.

"The next one I pick will be... Carlisle." He chose finally.

"Esme can be with me then." Alice nodded with a warm smile towards her.

"Jazzy your with me!" Emmett waved him over as if he were really lucky but I bet he wanted to be on Alice's team more.

"And Rosalie is with me then." Alice concluded with a clap of her hands. Rosalie was still wearing a sore expression from what happened in Alaska but she was willing to play. Mostly I think because Emmett loved it so much.

I pecked Bella on the cheek before we would get split up.

"Who's batting first?" Jasper asked with both bats in his hands.

"You can." Alice allowed as she caught the ball thrown at her and headed for the centre where she could pitch. This should be fun. I disappeared and reappeared in a fielding position. Bring it on Emmett! I'll be honest, there was a little bit of rivalry between me and Emmett over Bella. Not that she, or anyone else had any idea about it.

Carlisle was first to bat and he hit it tactfully, hitting it lightly to the side when everyone else was waiting for it to go flying into the woods. The way Alice threw the ball was really quite something. She wouldn't have to throw her arm back or anything, it was literally just a twitch of her hand and the ball would go speeding ahead. Carlisle made it to second base with a happy smile – I think he was enjoying the family fun of it all. Jasper was next to bat and Alice threw I almost softer for him, as if she was going easy on him because she was so smitten with him at the moment or possibly in love? However it didn't stop me from jumping up in the air and catching the ball in my left hand to get him out.

Bella was next and with a smirkish smile I decided to go backstop for this one. When she hit the ball perfectly square on, I wrapped my arms around her from behind playfully so she couldn't run while I attacked her with affectionate kisses. Alice smirked in her spot. Emmett pried me off of her and yelled out about me cheating.

Once it was Emmett's go, he whacked it with a lot of force so it flew deep into the woods and that's where I chased it down. When I caught up with the ball rather quickly, I have always been fast, I threw the ball hard through the woods for someone on field to catch before racing back to see Emmett had been tagged out. I strolled into sight with a smirk. Emmett glared at me and went to show me the finger but stopped when he saw Esme looking at him, he quickly flipped it to a loser sign instead.

I nodded, "Mature." I commented.

"Screw you!" Emmett folded his arms at first. I chuckled but stopped soon later with what he did next. Bella was playing and flipping one of the bats in the air casually while Jasper used the other one to hit the ball. However I missed it because I was distracted when Emmett made a smirk of his own and encircled his arms around my wife and bowed his head to kiss her neck! The ball flew right past me. What the hell is he doing?! I expected Rosalie would do something but instead she looked like she knew what he was doing so not bothered. I, however, was bothered by it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "You missed the ball!"

My eyes flickered over to her a moment after she yelled but then returned to Emmett cuddling my wife from behind and I zoomed over and pushed him off her with some force behind it as he laughed in a booming way. Quite enough of that!

**Hope you liked this chapter! Everyone loves vampire baseball right? Lol. Please review!**


End file.
